A Completely Reverse (But Not Really) AU- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: This... This was supposed to be a reverse crush AU. But then I genderswapped it, and added on a Kwami swap for laughs. ... ... ... ... I want it to be cannon too much now. XD Adrianne Agreste and Marin Dupain-Cheng! Mostly written for laughs. Enjoy!


"I want him to LOVE~ me~!"

"I can arrange that."

Silence echoed through the room. Chat Noir's face turned into a full on blush as Adrianne Agreste gave him a weird hopeful look.

"I-I mean, uh-" He laughed awkwardly, running a hand through his black-highlighted blue hair, only to snag it away when it was stopped by his ears. He coughed. "Marin Dupain-Cheng must be a, uh, REALLY cool guy! Yeah!"

It would seem as though neither of them could buy that act, because Adrianne raised an eyebrow at him while folding her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

"Yeah that was weak." He deflated in defeat, and Adrianne giggled.

"So, let me get this straight, my loyal knight in shining leather." She teased, gesturing to her large windows. "You come in here with the intent to 'check up on me'-"

"Those words do not need quotations-"

"Then ask me about my love life-"

"You asked about Ladybug-"

"And then decide to try to set me up with a guy that you don't even know." She finished, slightly pushing him against his chest.

"How do you know that I don't know him?" Chat Noir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Girl instincts." Adrianne rolled her emerald green eyes. "Besides, he doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?"

"This sound familiar?" She cleared her throat, and when she spoke again it was in an imitation of Chat Noir as Marin. "Oh, Adrianne? She's a good friend! You're such a great friend, Adrianne. I'm glad that you like my work, Adrianne, you're an amazing friend!" She sighed, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Why do you look happy about that?" Chat Noir asked.

"Because, even if I can't be anything more than just a friend, then I'm happy to be that friend."

"I don't think I'd be able to settle for just being friends." Chat Noir admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "But as much as I'd want there to be more in between Ladybug and I, we can't know each other's identities."

"Why?" Adrianne poured. "I always considered that a silly rule."

"But it's a necessary one." Chat Noir repeated firmly. "To protect our friends and families."

"If you say so." A few moments of silence as they absorbed the last few minutes of conversation.

"So…" Adrianne coughed, a blush highlighting her face. "You think you can cat-ch me a date with Marin?"

"You punned." He dead-panned.

"Ladybug puns, and I want to be on your good side." Adrianne pointed out.

"Ugh, fine." Chat Noir rolled his cat-like blue-bell eyes. "Tell me your ideal date, and I can set it up." He smirked. "But~! I want you to help me with Ladybug." Adrianne let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Okaaay." She said. "Here's how it would go…"

927659723657627365976237569723679562793659723695723657923697697365927

The next day, Marin had everything planned.

"I told you you liked the Princess, kid."

"Shhh! Adrianne might hear you!" Marin hissed, looking around. Adrianne had free time all afternoon today, so it was the perfect time to execute his plan for his really cute friend.

Who had a crush on him.

…

"Gah what did I do?! I'm getting her hopes up for nothing! I love Ladybug!"

"Do you really, or do you just admire her?" Plagg asked smartly.

"I don't know!" Marin waved his hands frantically in the air. "I don't know anything, Plagg!"

"Exactly, which is why you were so willing to go along with my plans on stealing the chip, and Alya's phone, and-"

"That's enough out of you." Marin grumbled with a blush, holding out some cheese bread to Plagg. "Now stay low and keep quiet."

"Mmn, cheese, my sweet gooeyness." Plagg cooed, caressing the bread. Marin gagged and practically dragged Plagg into his bag by the pastry.

"That's enough out of you." Marin decided.

"Marin?"

"Gah!" Marin jumped and turned around just in time to see Adrianne looking at him curiously. "Uhh, hi, Adrianne!" He waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around.

"I, uh, wanted to know if you could hang out."

"Oh, I can!" She looked around. "Will anyone be joining us?"

"Uh… n-no." He blushed and coughed.

"Wait-" Adrianne looked extremely shocked. "You're saying that it would be just the two of us?" Unable to say anything while Adrianne's face turned red, he nodded.

"Oh." She stated, clearing her throat. "W-Well, uh, did you have anything in mind?"

"I thought that we'd, uh, just wander around doing whatever." He shrugged indifferently before offering his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She said in a dreamy voice that managed to tug on his heartstrings, tenderly accepting the offered arm as though she was in a dream.

Marin failed to keep his blush down.

93265927365972365763276597236597629765796325976

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tikki asked.

"It's only fair." Adrianne said while blushing her blonde hair determinedly. "As far as I'm concerned, he at least got Marin to hang out with me one on one. It's the least that I can do for him. Especially after that wonderful, amazing date~." Adrianne sighed dreamily.

"I just hope that things don't end up as a mess." Tikki sighed.

"Of course they won't!" Adrianne said happily, looking over to wink at her kwami. "Everything will be 'spot on' tonight, just watch and see!" While Tikki internally facepalmed, Adrianne stood up. "It's time for patrol! Tikki, Spots on!"

It was easy to swing out of her room and land on the Eiffel tower. What wasn't easy was realizing just how hard and long this night was going to be.

69758446546576878675646445869076555458697965647564

By the end of the day, they both detransformed and looked at their respective kwamis in their respective bedrooms.

"We have a problem."

"What?" The kwamis both asked their chosen.

"I think I'm in love with two people."

Tikki and Plagg facepalmed.


End file.
